Heart and Soul
by Catidoo
Summary: Set in Burned, while Zoey is in the Otherworld. Stark finds her, but can he get her back by himself? What happens when Kalona appears?
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

"Stark, what if I can't pull myself back together? What if I'm stuck like this forever?" I said, pacing across the forest floor.

"C'mere Z," he said and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, but only for a moment; I couldn't bear to stand still, and resumed my pacing. "I will _never_ let that happen. I'd die first, okay?"

"Don't say that!" I begged, panic stricken. If Stark died there would be nothing left for me. I wouldn't be able to stand myself. "You need to go back. It's dangerous here, you don't belong here…"

"Z, I belong anywhere you are. Where you go, I go, my queen." The look in his eyes told me he wasn't kidding; he really did think I was a queen.

"I'm no queen, I'm a failure…" I mumbled.

"No you're no—"

"Yes I am!" I snapped, and then anxiety took over. "I mean, I just…I didn't keep Heath alive, and now you're here, and everything's just not working and…."

"Zoey Redbird, none of that is your fault. Heath knew what he was getting into, and you continuously tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. You can't expect to win every battle you're in, and you can't expect yourself to save the world over night. Yes, Neferet is winning right now, but that's only because you're here and not where you belong. As soon as you get yourself back together you'll be back up there kicking ass and being awesome."

I felt angry for a moment, but depression won me over once more. "Everyone else expects that of me. Even Nyx does. And I failed her."

The air around us got warm and shimmery before a familiar face appeared before us. Nyx stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, looking sternly at me. The air around her glowed with silver light. I'm sure it was pretty, but I just couldn't see beauty anymore.

"Zoeybird, you cannot possibly believe what you just said to be true." she said. Though her eyes were stern her voice was warm, and caring, and everything I was missing. "The only way you will fail me is by failing yourself."

"But I've already done that!" I sobbed, "I let Heath die!"

"Heath died at Kalona's hand, not yours. You have to accept that to be whole again."

"I don't know if I want to be whole again. It hurts too much."

"No Zoey, you feel pain here, in the Otherworld, because you are incomplete. You lack all that makes you unique. Right now you are just the building blocks of a human, and that is pain and grief and all the negative feelings that accompany them."

"You're like Pandora's box right now Z, just inside out. You keep all of the bad locked up inside, and all of the good is out here." Stark said, waving his arms in the air.

"That's exactly right," Nyx said kindly, smiling at Stark.

"Well I can't find the good. I've tried!" I wailed, growing more and more upset.

"Have you asked?" Nyx said gently. "They'd gladly come back if you asked, if they knew you wanted them."

"Who is 'they'?! I don't know who 'they" are!"

"Just ask for your soul back, for your right to live."

I looked at Nyx for a moment, not knowing if she was telling the truth or not. I tried to remember what I felt for her before, but everything was a giant blur. Uncertainty cast a gloomy shadow over my mind, and I didn't know what to do.

"Zoey, do you _want_ to go back with me?" Stark asked me. I could hear his heart breaking in his voice, and something broke through me. I knew Stark, and I knew Nyx. They both wanted the best for me, and they were trying to lead me down the right path.

"I want my soul back," I said, though it came out as barely a whisper. A single tear slid down my cheek as many versions of me sped into the clearing. They didn't hesitate before they collided with me, sliding into my body and staying. I felt happier and stronger than I had in a long time, and collapsed to my knees, the forest floor damp underneath me.

"Welcome back Zoeybird, take your Warrior home," Nyx said, smiling at me.

"NOOOOOO!" A familiar voice bellowed. Kalona flashed into view at the edge of the grove, a massive black spear in hand. He hurled it through the air, and I felt it impact near my collar bone. I felt sick as I looked down and saw the shaft of the spear sticking out of my chest, right above my heart. A giant crimson stain was blossoming across my shirt. I fell backwards, but Stark caught me, keeping the head of the spear from going back through my body. It must have gone pretty far through me, as Stark held me a foot off the ground. A tear fell from his lashes and onto my face just as the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I hope y'all like this story :D It's dedicated to PatronusQuest! You should go check her out, she's a fantastic author, and her stories are amazing! (I also apologize for any mistakes. She's my beta, and she doesn't have access to a computer right now, and I REALLY wanted to get this up for you guys!)_

_Also, I unfortunately do not own the HON series :/_

Stark's POV

"Z, come back!" I cried, sobbing into her still chest. Blood was seeping through my pants and onto my legs, hot and sweet smelling, but it didn't even appeal to me now.

"Kalona!" Nyx said, her voice full of power and authority. "Remove the weapon from this child. Give her part of your immortal life; enough to return her to her own realm."

"I thought your ultimate gift was free choice goddess? I do not feel very free right now." He mocked. I couldn't handle Kalona anymore, but I couldn't fight him. I had no reason to fight.

"I give that gift to those who belong in my realm. You do not belong here, so you must answer to me. Save the girl _now_."

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, but I was focused on Z. I pushed her sweat slicked hair out of her face, and mumbled "Come on babe, you can get through this."

Kalona sauntered up to us, his face grim. "Get away from her!" I screeched, pushing him backwards.

"Do NOT touch me, you miserable little brat!" he seethed. Suddenly, I felt myself flying backwards and crashing into a sapling. It broke under my force and fell on top of me, snapping me out of my haze. I pushed the tree off of me just in time to see Kalona jerk the spear out of Zoey's body.

"NO!" I yelled as he leaned down and put his lips on hers. From a distance it looked like he was kissing her, but as I got closer I realized he was breathing. I could see Z's chest rise and fall, it was shallow, but she was breathing.

"Stark, take Zoey home. Now." Nyx said. I could hear the urgency in her voice, but I wasn't sure what she meant.

"How? Goddess, I need help! How do I get her home?"

"Tell Seoras you're ready. He will hear you. Be safe my son."

I nodded and grabbed Zoey's waist before yelling," Seoras, bring me home!"

I felt myself floating through the gate between the Otherworld and reality, and suddenly I was on the floor with a _very_ bloody chest. Zoey was at my side, bleeding and barely breathing.

"Help her!" I meant to yell, but my voice came out as a rasp.

"Oh my goddess, Zoey!" Aphrodite yelled and rushed to her side. Darius ran up to me but I brushed him of and whispered, "Help Z." He nodded and went over to her, pushing Aphrodite aside and examining the wound.

"Ye did well," Seoras said, smiling down at me. He sprinkled a powder on my chest, closing the multiple lacerations there. It burned like fire, making me scream and making tears fall down my face, but it only lasted a moment. As soon as the pain subsided I was on my feet, running to Zoey. I couldn't stand to be away from her, not when she was like this.

"We need to close the wound first," Darius was telling Aphrodite. Go get her a new shirt, and find some blood too."

"Seoras, have an escort help the Prophetess. We can do nothing but harm here, the young Warriors have this under control," Sgiach said before directing her attention to Zoey. "Blessed be young priestess, you will win this battle." The vampyre queen left the room then, taking Aphrodite and Seoras with her.

I tore Zoey's shirt away from the wound carefully, laying it down at her sides. It looked worse now, a gaping hole all the way through her body. I could barely stand it, but the Warrior in me did what I had to do.

"Here's the blood and clothes," Aphrodite said as she came back into the room. We had stopped the bleeding, but she still looked pretty bad. Z's eyelids twitched, opening a moment later.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, "Am I back?"

"Yeah, you're back," I said, a tear slipping from my eye. "But you're in trouble."

"Zoey, drink this," Darius said, thrusting a bottle of blood into her hands. Zoey downed it quickly and took another one. "Now, Stark, what happened?"

"Zoey got herself back together in the Otherworld, but Kalona appeared and shish kabob'd her." I thought it would be better if I kept the part about Nyx to myself, so I left it at that.

"How was Kalona there? I thought Nyx banned him from her world?" Aphrodite asked.

"We weren't in her realm, not really. We were stuck between her realm and ours. I don't know how, but he was allowed to be there, and he hurt Z pretty bad. So I got the spear out of her and brought her back here, and now she's okay."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. She needs to get back to the tunnels; two vampyres isn't enough to heal her. She needs to be around Stevie Rae and Eric as well."

"Then let's go!" I said, "Let's go home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey's POV

I was SO exhausted. I'd slept through the entire flight, and through Stark carrying me out of the plane and into the House of Night. Only when Lenobia rushed up to us, completely panicked, did I wake up.

"What happened? Is she alright?!"

"I'm okay," I yawned, and tried to roll out of Stark's arms. Pain exploded across my

chest, and my feet slid out from under me, letting me collapse to the ground. He quickly scooped me back up, his strong arms holding me tightly against his chest as I caught my breath.

"Can we talk about this in the dorm?" Stark muttered.

"Of course, of course, let's go! Let me tell Dragon…" she replied as she pulled out her cell phone. She texted Dragon quickly and then led us up to the girls dorm. Aphrodite was close behind us and clucked in disgust when Lenobia tried to go into my room.

"It's much too small," she explained, "and Zoey would probably be more comfortable in my room anyway."For once she was right, but I kept quiet and let myself be carried to the bigger room.

Aphrodite pulled the covers back on her enormous bed and let Stark place me in the middle. It was comfy, and squishy, and it smelled like expensive perfume. I pulled the blanket over my ear, realizing I had a massive headache and trying to drown out the noise. I heard Stevie Rae enter the room, and I knew the rest of the circle was there too. A few moments later and the door clicked again, but this time the room went silent.

"What's wrong with Zoey?" Dragon boomed, crossing to my side. I realized I was motionless and silent, and that probably didn't look too good.

"Nothin'…I'm alright… I'm okay…" I slurred. I was getting more and more tired every minute, and my head was pounding even worse than before. I was really thirsty, but it was kind of embarrassing to ask. "Can I uhmm…. Can I get some uh blood? Please?" I stuttered. If I had any blood left in me my face would be completely flushed.

Stark left the room immediately, coming back with several bottles filled with blood. I took one with a shaking hand and drank eagerly. I spilled some on Aphrodite's white bed clothes, not noticing until she got a towel to clean it up with. "Sorry," I murmured, my eyes closed.

She said nothing, but, along with the rest of the people in the room, looked at me sympathetically.

"So, I think it goes without saying that Zoey is NOT alright. So, can anyone explain to me what happened?" Dragon said, not really phrasing it as a question.

"Before we tell what happened, we need to properly take care of Zoey's injury," Darius said. "We did the best we could with the supplies we had, but it's not clean or properly dressed."

Dragon nodded, crossing the room and helping me sit up. Along with Darius he peeled Stark's hoodie off me, revealing my white tank top, tinged pink with blood. The gauze covering my stab-mark was red and gross. I heard Lenobia gasp and saw Damien put a hand over his mouth. Jack stood beside him, sniffling back tears, and Stevie Rae was just standing there, appearing unphased.

"Geez Z," Shaunee said.

"You can't catch a break," Erin finished for her. Lenobia gave them an unapproving look, making them be quiet for the first time in a while.

Suddenly bandages were being peeled off me, making me scream in agony. I'd never felt that much pain before, not even when the Raven Mocker got me. It seemed to take forever, but they finally revealed the gaping wound in my chest.

"This is bad," Dragon said, "very bad." Then he directed his attention to me. "Zoey, please drink more blood." I nodded, and tipped another bottle. "This is going to hurt quite a bit," he warned me and poured rubbing alcohol over my shoulder. I bit my lip and stayed silent, but it hurt like none other. "What weapon was this? The edges are ragged, but the main hole is circular."

"A spear. A really big one, too," Stark told him before launching into the whole story.

"Well," Lenobia said at the end of the tale, "I'm sorry to say, Darius was wrong. If you go back to the tunnels your body will reject the change. Four vampyres isn't enough to be around. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until you heal fully."

"Great.." I half groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Rae's POV

I stalked out of Aphrodite's room, not knowing where I was going, other than outside. I hoped Kalona would come, that he'd drop from the sky like he always did. I had a few things to say to him.

The night was cold, but nothing I wasn't used to. I wanted to run, to leave the school and never come back, but I knew that would ruin my plans.

"Not that Kalona didn't already ruin them," I seethed to myself. He was supposed to kill Zoey. She was never supposed to come back, and then I could be the High Priestess in Tulsa. Neferet could take over everything, and I would rule under her. But now we had to think of a new plan because bird boy screwed up. Gosh was I mad.

"Fret not young priestess," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Rephaim perched on top of the wall, looking down on me. Suddenly it occurred to me, I knew what I had to do. "Father will take care of this. Zoey Redbird will die soon."

"I know, it's just…" I sighed, hanging my shoulders in mock greif.

"It's not soon enough?" He flitted off the wall, landing lightly by my side. "Let's walk."

I nodded, smiling to myself. "Let's go to the kitchen and get a snack. I'm starving."

He obliged like he always did, catering to my needs. It was so pathetic. We walked in silence, tense and deadly. I was surprised he couldn't sense it.

The kitchen was cold and dark, but I could see enough to find what I needed. I crossed to the knife block as he pulled blood from the fridge. A flash of grief crossed my mind, but quickly left. I did love Rephaim, but he was getting in the way, and he, like Zoey, had to go.

I grabbed a small, wicked looking blade and, making sure Rephaim's back was turned, I stalked across the room. He never saw it coming. I plunged it in his back to the hilt, making sure the job was done before I left.


	5. Chapter 5

If you didn't notice in the last chapter, I really dislike Stevie Rae and Rephaim… Yeah. I still don't own the HON though

Zoey's POV

"Aphrodite?" I asked, sitting up. I was still sore, but a night's sleep was exactly what I had needed.

"What?" She replied from her bathroom. She came out wearing a hoodie and sweats, her hair in a ponytail. I'd never seen her this messy.

I completely forgot my question, puzzled as to why she didn't look perfect like usual, and stupidly asked "What day is it?"

"Sunday, why?"

"Wait, I slept for four days?" I said in disbelief. It had felt like hours.

"Yep. Darius kept you knocked out, something about the healing process or whatever."

I stretched and got out of bed, heading to the door. "I'm gonna go get some clothes and shower….just in case someone comes looking for me or whatever."

"Alright. You up for some Starbucks later?"

"What kind of question is that?" I laughed as closed the door. I was so glad Aphrodite and I were friends. At first I thought she would be like Kayla, but I found her to be the opposite. She was always there for me, no matter what.

I padded into the room I shared with Stevie Rae, hoping to go straight to the shower, but she was sitting on her bed, glaring at me.

"Hi." I said sheepishly, intimidated by her stare.

"Hi," she replied icily. There was in edge in her voice that reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place. "I hope you're done taking every healer in the building."

"What? I don't understand…"

"Rephaim's dead. No one could come help him because they were all flocking around you."

The news rocked me. I didn't trust the Raven Mocker, I mean, he tried to kill me, but he was Stevie Rae's consort, and I knew how bad it was to lose that. "Stevie Rae…I didn't ask them to be with me at that time. I wish they weren't. I wish they-"

"Save it Zoey…just…leave me alone."

My mind was numb as I grabbed a pair of clothes, not caring whether or not they matched, and walked back to Aphrodite's room, not wanting to ever go in mine again.

Aphrodite was laying across her bed, her feet hanging over the edge, with her iPhone in front of her face. She looked up when she heard me come in and immediately sat up.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded. I was apparently crying, so I wiped my face and shook my head.

"I uhm…I'm….I….. Can I move in here?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but…what happened?"

"I don't really know. I'm gonna go shower now."

"Yeah, you do that," she said as I walked through the bathroom door, clicking the lock behind me.

Aphrodite's POV

Zoey was a mess again. Two minutes of being gone and she was a complete mess. I dialed Stark's number and told him to get to my room as fast as he could, not that he spent much time away from Zoey anyway.

"Where's Z?" he asked as he dashed through my door.

"She's in the shower Bowboy, now would you listen?" He gave me the look that told me he was listening, even though he didn't like it. "Something happened when she went to her room, something bad. She came back crying and asked if she could move in here. I'm gonna go find out what it was, you're gonna stay here and wait for her, got it?"

He gave a brisk nod and I sauntered out the door. Z's room wasn't that far from mine, and I walked in with no hesitation. Stevie Rae was there, sitting on her bed. She had one of Z's dream catchers in her hands, one that Grandma Redbird made her, and was tearing it apart.

"Um, excuse me, but could you tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Aphrodite, me and Z, we just got in a fight, that's all, it's fine, I'll go say sorry and all…"

"Then why are you tearing up her stuff?" I said with conviction. "Don't you get it? I see right through your little act, I always have. You don't fool me and you DON'T scare me, so give it up. I'll ask you one more time, what's going on?"

Stevie Rae glared at me for a moment, and I swear I saw her eyes turn red, the same rust color they used to be. "You think you know everything, don't you? Cause Daddy has power. Well guess what? You're a pathetic little human, and you don't know anything. Nyx doesn't even want you anymore, so why would anyone here? Take the hint and leave."

"You think that bothers me? I already told you, you're see-through. Nothing you say will phase me. Now, I know you're playing Z like a card and it better stop. Darius and the guys will be in here to get her stuff. I don't suggest you put a finger on them, say a word to them, or otherwise, because I will make your life _hell_ if you do." I said before I walked out. Tears threatened to spill over, but I held my head high and remembered that what Nyx told me was WAY more valuable than what Stevie Rae did.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I'm not really sure what time of year it was in Burned, but for the purposes of this story, it's gonna be December :D_

Stark's POV

"So you think Stevie Rae is working for Neferet?" I asked incredulously. Stevie Rae was Zoey's best friend…. But I do remember what it was like to be dark, it seemed like there was nothing wrong with it at all, at least before you 'see the light.'

"Well, do you have a better explanation? She was NOT the little dustball Okie that we know. Stevie Rae is out for blood!" Aphrodite answered.

"I don't know… She could just be in shock, I mean, her consort died. That's a big deal."

"And Loren died after he Imprinted with Z, she never acted like that. Just believe me Stark, something's not right with homegirl."

"Alright, alright," I said as I heard the bathroom door open. Zoey came out, dressed much like Aphrodite. "Hey Z, I'm glad you're up." I said, crossing the room to pull her into a hug. She was cold, and her wet hair was leaving water marks on my shirt.

"Me too," she said, smiling. Her eyes were shining, which was a MAJOR relief after seeing her in the Otherworld. "Where's everybody else?"

"Well," Aphrodite said, "Damien was just looking for you, I told him you were finally awake and he had a conniption . So, I'm sure everyone else knows. The twins are shopping for your "Welcome Back" present, and Stevie Rae is in your… I mean, her room." Zoey's eyes narrowed when she brought up Stevie Rae, but she continued anyway.

"Well, I'm sure someone or another wants to make sure I'm alright. Just point me in the right direction."

"Dragon," Aphrodite and I said at the same time. Z smiled and walked out the door. My heart ached as it clicked behind her; I hated being separated from her, but I had to find Darius and start moving Z's stuff.

Zoey's POV

I headed to Dragon's classroom, shivering in the gusty air. I felt stupid because I hadn't thought to grab a coat. It was really slick, and I fell on my butt.

"Oh my goddess, Zoey!" a familiar voice squealed behind me. I felt air lift me up off the ground and turned to see Damien running towards me. I was jealous of his grace- if I did that I'd fall on my face. "Where's your coat Z, you've gotta be freezing!"

"Oh, I forgot it in the dorm…no, no, that's alright, you keep it," I said as he pulled off his Dior jacket.

"Now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?" he chuckled, pushing my arms in. I zipped it up, snuggling into it. It smelled exactly like I thought Damien would- like a warm spring breeze. "So, where are you headed to in this delightful weather?"

"To Dragon. Stark said he wanted to check me out one more time."

"Well then, let me escort you." He looped his arm through mine; leading me to the fencing studio he was so familiar with. "I'm really glad you're alright Z, I was really scared…"

"That I wouldn't make it? Yeah, me too…" I hesitated before continuing. I knew Stark didn't tell them this part, but I knew I could trust Damien, my instincts told me I could. "I actually did die you know? In the Otherworld I mean."

"What? I'm confused Zoey. If you died in the Otherworld you wouldn't be able to come back."

"Stark didn't tell the whole story… something told him not to. But that same thing is telling me that you need to know," I said, launching into the story. I told him about Nyx helping me find the rest of my soul, about how Kalona appeared out of nowhere, and about Nyx making him save me.

"That's incredible," he said in awe.

"Nyx is incredible," I corrected as we stepped into the fencing studio. Dragon was there, with Darius. They were practicing with throwing knives, and one whizzed towards me. Damien tackled me to the ground and laughed, "You have the WORST luck in the world!"

"So it seems," I agreed as we stood up.

"My apologies Zoey," Darius said, rushing over. "I didn't notice you enter."

"No blood, no foul," I grinned as Dragon walked over. He was sweaty and tired looking, but his eyes were happy.

"Glad to see you alive Zoey," he grinned.

"Glad to finally be alive. I really didn't think I was gonna get out of there…" I said, memories of the depression and anger sending shivers down my spine. "Stark said I had to okay it with you before I did anything."

"Well, you look healed enough; I highly doubt anything bad will happen. As long as you feel up to it I think it's safe."

"Sweet!"

Dragon chuckled before turning his attention to Damien. "Now that everything is back to normal, I expect you to be in tiptop fencing shape. And it wouldn't hurt if you trained with Zoey either."

Damien laughed and nodded, "Zoey's not that bad anymore, sir. She could win most matches."

"That's good to hear, since we're having a mock-meet next week. I'll be interested to see how that plays out. Zoey, you should be with your friends. And, just to be safe, I want you to stay here at school for a few more days, the tunnels might not be safe right now."

"Okay," I said glumly. I was really looking forward to going home, but here was one of the next best things.


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize if this seems like it's going too fast. I'm the kind of person that, once I get an idea in my head, I have to get it out quickly or I lose it…._

_This one's for you Zazu…. Thanks for being there 3_

Stevie Rae's POV

The phone connection was crappy, but I could make out Neferet's staticky voice well enough. "If Zoey Redbird won't die, cut off her connections. Make her more alone than she's ever been," she commanded.

"Yeah," I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone, "because that plan worked so well the first time you tried it."

The impatience in her voice was tangible, and it made me smile. "Use darkness to do it. Go for the obvious kill, the easiest one. Jack Twist. Kill him, and the rest of her group will want nothing to do with Zoey. Kill Jack and watch Zoey suffer."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to draw attention to myself with so many murders, but I couldn't resist. My brain was already formulating a plan, and a violent one at that.

"Absolutely," she said and hung up.

Zoey's POV

Damien and I were almost back to the dorm when I smelled it. Sultry and warm…blood. And it smelled delicious, making my mouth and eyes water. I looked up at him, wondering if he smelled it, but he looked on as if it were nothing.

"Damien," I whispered sheepishly, "do you smell that?"

"What?" he asked, his nostrils dilating.

"Blood….a lot of it too."

"No, I don't, I can never smell blood though. I think it's because I haven't got my blood lust yet…. Do you think it's bad?" I nodded grimly. "Lead the way."

I followed my nose, heading off the sidewalk and towards the huge oak tree near the outside wall. A feeling of dread built up in the pit of my stomach, making me want to cry.

I saw the blood before the body. It was pooling on the ground, warm patches on the frozen Earth. Then I noticed the beautiful dog lying at his feet, her golden hair streaked crimson.

"Dutch?" I whispered, making her raise her head. Her big brown eyes were full of anguish and she let out the most pain-filled, heartbreaking howl I ever heard.

I realized who was lying on the ground and sprinted over to him, collapsing on the ground. "Jack? Jack!? Jack, answer me, c'mon!" I cried. He was sliced to ribbons; it looked like he'd been tortured. His lips were blue and bruised looking, and, for once, his face held no hint of a smile.

Damien was frozen in the same place I'd left him, but Stark was sprinting towards me at full speed, the rest of the group, minus Stevie Rae, on his tail.

"Z what happened? I felt you were in trouble and-"he broke off, seeing Jack's body in front of me. "Oh Goddess."

Silently, I thought to myself _Spirit, please help Damien and make this blow a little easier for him. Air, he needs you, but he can't ask for himself. Please, comfort him like a nice fall breeze._

"Get Lenobia," Aphrodite said from behind me, her voice flat and devoid of emotion. Shaunee was clinging to Damien and they were both crying all over each other.

_Nyx, _I thought, _please help Jack find his place in your world. Don't let him get trapped like I was; he deserves to be happy._

_ As do you Zoeybird,_ her familiar voice answered. It was so real, it seemed as if Nyx had appeared in front of me, but I knew her voice was purely mental. _Jack has already joined me, do not fret. _

I sighed with relief, knowing that, where Jack was, he was happy. He wasn't stuck, shambling around like a corpse.

"What's going on?" Lenobia yelled, running up to us. She took one look at us, taking everything in, and whispered "Oh Goddess…. Zoey, take your friends back to the dorms… no one needs to see this."

I nodded numbly, shuffling back towards my friends, and the dorms that would now feel way too empty.

_So, this chapter took quite a while, cause I didn't really like it. I debated scraping it and starting over, but my beta said no :P Hope you like it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ah, gosh guys, I hate this kind of chapter, so I'm super sorry. But, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm REALLY sick. But, I promise I HAVE started writing it, and it WILL be up at some point, I'm just not sure when that will be. I'm sorry guys __ I just don't want to waste your time writing crappy chapters while I'm basically incoherent. _

_-Cati_


	9. Chapter 9

_Guys….I'm such an insomniac. It's literally 1 in the morning, I'm sicker than a black flea on a rat in the 1300's, yet here I am…writing. Oh well. I hope y'all enjoy this._

_Disclaimer- I'm not exactly coherent right now, so this may end up as fluff._

* * *

Zoey's POV

Nothing felt the same. Everyone was detached, somber…waiting. We wanted to know what happened, but at the same time we didn't. No one understood. Why Jack?

Stark's POV

I felt really bad about it, but I was kind of relieved. I wasn't with Z when she found Jack, and the way she felt scared me to death. Hopeless, depressed, and scared. It was horrible, and I had no idea what was happening to her. So, when I found her, when I saw that she was alright and it was JACK that was in trouble, I almost sighed with relief.

Then I saw the real scene. Jack wasn't in trouble, he was dead. Zoey was heartbroken, and Damien was destroyed, absolutely destroyed. Goddess, I felt like shit.

Lenobia's POV

Jack's death puzzled me. I was unsure of what happened, but I knew it was no accident. I also knew that I needed to find out what it was, for the sake of the school.

His body was mangled; it looked as though he'd been whipped. The edges of the cuts were black, but not with blood. His flesh had actually darkened, almost looking mummified.

"Blessed be, young one," I whispered to him, quickly turning to each direction. I was not Zoey, nor could I manifest the elements, but I could relate to them, since Nyx blessed me with her Mark.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I felt someone, or something, walk up behind me. A cold, stinging pain wrapped around my ankle, drawing blood. I felt it run down, pooling around my foot. Another whip-like blow stung my forearm, letting blood drip to the ground. "Goddess, please-" I started.

"You still rely on your Goddess? After all she's left you to go through?" Her voice rang clear, confident. I turned and saw Neferet standing behind me, watching with cold eyes. Dark webs flowed around her, as if they had a mind of their own. They didn't answer to the wind when it blew, but rather to Neferet. They clung to her like the tentacles on an octopus.

"I will always rely on Nyx, and she will never fail me," I said surely, watching as another inky thread snapped out, latching on to my cheek. The pain was exquisite- cold, but intimate at the same time. I wanted more, though I knew it was wrong, that Neferet's ways were wrong.

"Always is such a long time, Horse Mistress. Surely you've learned that by now." Neferet's voice was alluring and seductive. The back half of my mind was screaming at me, telling me that I've noticed all of this before, but, the dominant part of my brain was allowing it.

I found myself entranced, watching as the dark strands seemed to feed from me. I couldn't stop myself, I had to reach out and touch it, to see if it was real. Just as my fingertips brushed the strand around my leg, another attacked me, forcing me to look at its master. Was she always this… exquisite?

"You don't have to live this way Lenobia. I can take you to a better life, if you'll allow me. We can end the fighting and childish games. Together, we could stop it all." Behind her there was the soft brush of wings, and Kalona landed lightly. He was just as dark as her, but not as enchanting. "Look at me!" she snapped as I lost focus.

"Yes Priestess, I want it to end. Make it end." The dark strings around her twitched with anticipation, and they seemed to expand, or become more numerous.

Neferet's green eyes blazed down on me, causing me to lose my self control. I stood and crossed the small space between us, outstretching my free hand, trying to touch the quivering tendrils. If I could calm them, soothe them….

I finally connected with one, and it sucked me in. It was so very cold, so painful…so pleasurable. The dark strands were intoxicating. It latched on to my hand as its occupied siblings slithered back to Neferet. She giggled, a school-girlish laugh, before shooing them back into their place.

"Will you go with me, Lenobia?" she asked me. Her eyes seemed to be full of hurt, and anxiety, and distrust… everything I didn't want her to feel. She looked hurt and fragile. She appeared to be everything Nyx's Incarnate should not be, and I immediately wanted to end it for her.

"Yes, Goddess," I pledged, lost in the swirly depths of her eyes. Slowly, I leaned in, feeling it was the correct thing to do, and gently brushed my lips against hers. Feeling her smile only ensured my decision.

Zoey's POV

In my dream, Lenobia's white hair turned black, as if she were a fallen angel. She held a sword made out of what appeared to be pure darkness, and she guarded Neferet. Kalona stood beside her, a massive spear in his hand. My stomach dropped when I saw Stevie Rae with them, looking at me like she wanted to wrap her hands around my throat and squeeze.

"Nyx sends a child as a warrior. How cute," Neferet sneered. "One sweep with this blade would kill you instantly Zoey. You need to think this out before you do anything. Think of everything you'll lose." I didn't know what she was talking about, heck; I didn't even know where we were. "Put the bow down Zoey."

I looked down at my hands, shocked to see Stark's bow in them. I had an arrow notched, and ready to fly. _Z, just do it. Pull the string and aim._ I heard him tell me. It was a strange, ethereal voice, almost as if he weren't with me.

That's when I noticed the mess in front of the four of them. Blood and gore covered EVERYTHING. I could barely make out a corpse as my stomach dropped. I knew who it was. Stark. In front of Lenobia, on the ground. Dead.

"That's right fledgling. You don't stand a chance. Put the weapon down." Lenobia said, circling towards me.

_Like hell I will,_ I thought, loosing the arrow. It missed Lenobia, but landed squarely in Stevie Rae's thigh. She howled in pain, making me smile. I was so caught up in my minor victory, I never saw Lenobia come at me with her sword.

I woke with a start, my heart pounding, and covered in sweat. My head was throbbing, and I felt like I could puke, but Stark was right next to me, completely intact. _What a strange dream._

* * *

_So, this chapter wasn't me trying to be strange, or take this in a sexual direction, but that's how I imagined Neferet would suck in the teachers. She used her looks for everything else in the books, why not hypnosis (more or less)_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story!_

_~Cati_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am FINALLY healthy again! Over a month later and I finally kicked whatever it was:3 But, on to bigger, better, and more important news, I will be writing like mad again__ Chapters will come! I hope y'all like and such__ And you should go check out my beta, PatronusQuest. She's a REALLY good author, and she's kinda awesome. _

_~Cat_

Zoey's POV

"Yes, guys, I'm SURE that's what I dreamt…or saw, or whatever it was!" I said after explaining my dream for the third time.

"I just don't understand, I thought Lenobia was on our side." Damien said, his lip trembling. I hated seeing Damien hurt; it was like seeing someone kick a puppy. Not that he was puppy like, or incapable of taking care of himself, but he was just SO good. He was, second to Stark, my best friend. I could turn to Damien for anything, and my secrets would go no farther than him.

"I know, I know. I'm not saying it's definitely going to happen, just that I dreamt it."

"Didn't you say you got that feeling? Like it's more than just a dream… like it's an omen?" Shaunee asked me.

"Well yeah."

"Then it's either going to happen, or it already has," Aphrodite said in her normal, witchy tone. "There's only one way to find out. We need to go to the stables and see."

"That's a horrible plan. What are you going to do if Lenobia really has turned to darkness?" Stark demanded. "Offer Zoey up as bait and run?"

"Oh please, I can't go out there. I'm only human. And I would have no reason to go out there. Zoey's the only one that would."

"Like hell!" Stark said at the same time I said, "That makes sense."

"Zoey, you can't go out there by yourself. What if Neferet did get Lenobia? She'd attack you!" His arms circled around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "I could lose you."

"Then come with me," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. "Everyone expects us to be together, it won't be a shock."

"I don't know Zo… You'd be in danger still. Why can't Darius and I go?" he suggested, bringing his voice back to a normal level.

"That is a better plan," Darius agreed. "Stark and I are Warriors. We can handle ourselves, and we can handle Lenobia."

"And I can't handle myself? Is that because I'm no Warrior, or because I'm just a fledgling?" I seethed. What Darius said shouldn't have upset me, but it hit a nerve.

"No, Z, that's not what he meant!" Stark rushed. "It's just that… we're Warriors. We've been training for stuff like this- it's our job."

"And I'm a High Priestess! That's my job and I've been training for it since the day I was Marked! But go ahead, do what you want. Apparently my decision making skills aren't good enough anymore!" I stormed out of my shared room, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I eventually ended up at the feet of the statue of Nyx, which was right outside her temple. I sat down, folding my legs and putting my head in my hands, elbows resting on my knees. I sighed, the cold breeze making me shudder. I didn't know what to do anymore.

I sat there for a while, shivering violently and thinking about what happened in the room. I felt bad about snapping at Stark, but I couldn't come to regret how I felt about what he and Darius had said.

I barely noticed the sky turning from blue to pink, and pink to orange. Finally, as orange turned to purple, I began to notice how cold I truly was. I was frozen to the core, but I didn't want to get up. I was still upset, but not angry like I had been. And sitting by Nyx was peaceful, even if we weren't speaking.

"Zoey…are you okay?" Damien's voice came from behind me, gentle and calm just like a warm spring breeze. He didn't bring the intense heat that Shaunee did, but it was enough.

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Can we go inside and talk about it?" He was so understanding and wonderful, better than any friend I could ask for.

I thought about his request for a moment before getting up. My joints were stiff from sitting in the same place for so long, and my fingers were so cold they stung. He helped me up, and we walked in silence to the main building.

The warm air in the dorms was actually painful against my frozen skin. Damien led me to his room, which he had all to himself thanks to a homophobic idiot. I realized I'd never seen his dorm before, and it seemed exactly right.

The gray and red bedding, the shelves of books, the picture frames filled with photos; they were all like Damien. The room itself was tidy: no clothes on the floor, no stains on the carpet, no empty pop cans. His closet door was open, but the clothes inside were organized in a way that made it ok. He had posters of his favorite bands, movies, and designers on the walls, and a small fridge in the corner. It smelled woodsy, just like Damien.

"Z… Darius didn't mean to offend you. And Stark… he's just a mess."

"I know he didn't mean to Damien. And it shouldn't have made me mad, but it did. I'm still upset about it, and I don't understand why. Something about the situation just hit me."

"He wanted to come after you. I told him it would be better to let you think it out. I didn't know it would take you three hours though."

"Three hours huh?" I mused. "Didn't feel like that long."

"Here," he said, wrapping a thick blanket around me, "you're freezing." He paused for a moment while we sat in silence. "Do you want to go talk to him?"

I thought of Stark, and how he must feel. I really didn't have the right to get as upset as I did with either of them. I needed to apologize. "I should….I need to…." I stood up, wrapping, my arms and blanket around him, burying my face in his chest. "Thank you _di na da nv tli_. Thank you for being so amazing."

"Brother?" he asked, testing his Cherokee.

"Absolutely correct," I smiled. "I should go find Stark."

"Go ahead Priestess," he replied, returning, my grin.

_If you guys haven't noticed, Damien is one of my favorite characters :D I don't think he's been done enough justice in the books (yet!) but I think it's coming! Also, Damien (in this story) is based off my absolute best friend in the world. So, shout out to her. I love you_

_~Cat_


	11. Chapter 11

Stark's POV

I was sitting on a chair, elbows on my knees, and head in my hands, looking at the floor when I heard the door open. I glanced up, expecting Aphrodite again, or Darius, but instead it was Stevie Rae.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, spite in my voice.

"I could ask you the same thing. Sneaking around behind Z's back? And with Aphrodite? You must feel like a grown up now." Her entire attitude was different than Zoey said. She was the old Stevie Rae, the one I was friends with. Except, the old Stevie Rae wouldn't have accused me of cheating on Z.

"Don't pretend you have Zoey's interest at heart Stevie Rae. I've heard about you, and how you treated Zoey. You think you have the right to call her Z? Think again. You need to leave before Zoey comes back."

"Zoey won't come back. She's been gone all afternoon. I saw her in the boys' dorms just a few minutes ago. Let's see, she's had you, Erik, Loren, Heath… how many other guys are here? I mean the ones that she hasn't brainwashed."

"Zoey didn't brainwash me. She saved me from myself. You think I'd want to live the way you did? The way you still do? No. I'd kill myself first. There's NOTHING you can ever say to make me think any less of Zoey. So save your breath and just leave."

"Stark… Neferet knows you never fully turned from her. She knows you still love her. She sent me to say she forgives you, and she's ready to fully accept you back into her service. Just come with-"

"NO!" I roared, hating the thought of EVER being infatuated with Neferet. Zoey was my sun now, my _mo bann ri._ My everything. I was nothing without Zoey, I never had been.

"Neferet would never ask you to step in front of an arrow. Zoey did."

"No, you damn idiot. Neferet told me to send an arrow straight through Zoey's heart. Zoey owns my heart. Anytime I think of her heart, I think of my own. Look at it!" I yelled, pulling the hem of my T-shirt up, exposing the horrid crisscrossing scars from going to the spirit world, and, in the middle of them, the broken-arrow shaped burn scar, from where I sent an arrow at myself to save Zoey. "I'd do it again, in a heartbeat. And again, and again, and again!" I was vaguely aware of Darius running into the room, keeping Aphrodite behind him. "So, don't ask me to go back to Neferet," I said through gritted teeth, "because I was never with Neferet. Zoey owned me the day I cam e here. Not even death could change that."

I stormed out of the room and into the hallway, running face-first into Zoey.

"Z!" I exclaimed, smothering her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like you're inferior! I love you, and you're beautiful, and strong, and perfect and amazing, and I just couldn't stand to see something happen to you-"

"Stark, shut up," she demanded, pressing her lips to mine. "I'm the one who should be apologizing," she whispered against my mouth. I learned my forehead on hers, smiling. But, before I could say anything, Stevie Rae came into the hall.

"Well isn't that just sweet? Or maybe deceitful is the term I'm looking for. Zoey, did you know Stark has slept with more girls than just you?"

Zoey's POV

"You're lying," I spat at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, never mind the fact he's an ex-rapist. Let's just focus on the cheating part. He's been with everyone. Neferet, most of the red fledglings… me," she said, a twinkle in her rusty eyes.

"The hell I have!" Stark yelled, throwing me behind him.

"Stark," I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. I felt the muscles under his skin, coiling and twisting with tension. "She's not worth it, just let it go."

"In case you forgot," Stevie Rae sneered, "red vamps are far superior, meaning I can hear everything you say."

Despite what I'd just said, I snapped, "That was the point!" I stormed past Stark and into my room, throwing myself on my bed.

Stevie Rae's POV

Zoey was so stupid. Always playing right into my hands… Always falling for Neferet's ploys. Always.

_Can I just say how great snow days are? I mean, I can usually guess when we're going to have one, but when I woke up this morning, I fully expected to be attending school. Now I can spend the day writing ^_^_


End file.
